Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lampshade which is detachably connected to a lamp socket for street lights, outdoor lights or the like that are mounted on a tubular pole or similar vertical holder, the lampshade includes a plastic transparent bulb cover surrounding a bulb, a sheet-metal shade ring disposed inside the bulb cover at the level of the bulb, a lamp canopy which is disposed above the bulb outside the bulb cover and is penetrated in its central region by the bulb cover which protrudes beyond it, and a funnel-shaped metal heat shield body disposed inside the bulb cover in the part thereof that protrudes past the lamp canopy.
Lampshades with such features are already available on the market in various models and are therefore well known. In an advertising brochure published by the company Noral Label in Seyne-sur-Mer, France, an outdoor light with such a lampshade is offered. Similar lights are made by other companies, such as in an advertising brochure of the company Hess-Form+Licht in Villingen Schwenningen, Germany, and in a catalog put out by Hellux-Leuchten GmbH in Laatzen.
The shade ring disposed at the level of the bulb is intended to prevent blinding caused by looking directly at the bulb. In order to ensure that the shade ring does not impair the illuminating effect, the shade rings in various models are to some extent made translucent, for instance by forming them of conical annular disks with outer edges pointing downward (as in the Hellux device). The bulb is then visible only from a slight distance for one looking upward at the location of the light.
The funnel-shaped heat shield body disposed above the lamp (as in the Noral device) keeps the heat output of the lamp, which is especially oriented upward, away from that region of the lampshade.
In the Noral light, the lampshade can be removed, for instance for changing the bulb, in such a way that it can be tipped sideways with the lower part of the light through the use of a lateral pivotably connected mount.
The known lights of that type are structurally very complicated. They include many components. A great number of operations are required to produce and assemble them. As a result, such lights are very expensive even from the standpoint of the lampshade alone.